Under a new Shadow
by Masterob
Summary: The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are missing and all that's left is Tails. He now joins Shadow, Rouge, Omega and their new G.U.N. recruit Samus Aran to stop Eggman once and for all. Tails however sees Shadow as more than a partner and friend. Has yaoi/yur
1. Destruction of Station Square

Under a new Shadow

**Under a new Shadow**

Station Square was under attack, Eggman has a new Death Egg sending down lasers and robots

"That's it, destroy them all, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman said.

He noticed that a bunch of his robots were being destroyed.

"What's this?" Eggman asked.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were cleaning house.

Sonic did a Sonic boom through a bunch of robots, destroying them on impact, Knuckles punched away five robots in a row through a building, and Tails was using his twin tails to his advantage against the robots.

"Wow, this guy's gone completely insane", Knuckles said.

"Yeah, what's his deal already?" Tails asked.

"Whatever it is, we'll take him down again like always", Sonic said.

"You're not gonna stop me this time Sonic" Eggman said.

He sent down a lot of fire down on Station Square.

"Is he nuts?" Sonic asked.

"He's gonna do anything to stop us", Tails said.

Eggman sent down a few lasers to the trio but they dodged with no problem.

"Is that all you got?" Sonic asked.

Eggman sent down a few missiles but Knuckles grabbed one and sent them to som others and destroyed most of them except one that headed down to Sonic.

"Sonic look out!" Tails said.

The missile was destroyed by a stray bullet.

"Who was that?" Tails asked.

They saw Sally Acorn arrive with the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix.

"Here comes the Calvary", Knuckles said.

"Great to see you all", Sonic said.

"Likewise, now let's take down Mr. Robotnik", Sally said.

They all stood together like a group ready to take down Eggman.

"I will NOT be defeated", Eggman said and sent down some Ion lasers but everyone scattered across the area, Sally jumped to a turret she brought and shot at the laser while Espio sent some Shuriken at the gun aboard the ship and then Knuckles tossed Sonic into the ship and he destroyed all the panels within the ship.

"No way, I can't believe this", Eggman said.

The Death Egg fell.

"We did it", Tails said.

"Awesome", Knuckles said.

Sonic left the Death Egg.

"See, we can't be taken down", Sonic said.

"No need to get cocky", Mighty said.

"Well we have a well earned victory so-" Sonic was cut off from and blast that knocked him away.

"SONIC!" Sally said.

More blasts came and hit some of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix into buildings that collapsed on them and blasted a hole in the ground that most of them fell in.

Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sally were still standing.

"This must be some last ditch effort to stop us", Knuckles said.

"Man he's crazy", Amy said.

Some missiles aimed at the group and it hit Knuckles and he got blasted off.

"KNUCKLES!" Sally said but another blast hit the trio and there was smoke.

When it cleared, Tails was the only one there.

"Sally? Amy?" Tails asked.

A bomb was thrown toward him.

He closed his eyes to signify the end but the felt himself pulled far away from the blast.

He opened his eyes to see that he was saved by Shadow.

"Shadow, it's great to see you", Tails said.

Some extra robots went to the duo but they were destroyed by Omega.

"Pathetic inferior robots", Omega said.

Rouge came in a van.

"Quick, get in, all of you", Rouge said and they drove off.

"What about Eggman?" Tails asked.

"We can't do anything now, he's too strong at this point", Rouge said.

"Oh man", Tails said.

"Shadow, where did you find Miles Prower?" Omega asked.

"A bomb was aimed at him, so I grabbed him out the way before the explosion", Shadow said.

"Yeah, thanks you Shadow", Tails said.

"Whatever, next time watch over yourself better", Shadow said.

"Where are we going?" Tails asked.

"Back to G.U.N. HQ" Rouge said.

"Oh that's right; you're all members of G.U.N." Tails said.

"Tails, where was Sonic?" Shadow asked.

Tails dropped his head.

"I think he's dead, he was hit by a missile, everyone else were attacked by missiles, Sally, Amy, Knuckles, all the Freedom Fighters and all of Chaotic, I'm the only one left", Tails said, shedding a tear.

"Tears aren't gonna help you Tails", Shadow said.

"Don't be such an asshole Shadow", Rouge said.

"Whatever, we gotta get back at that fucker for what he did to this city", Shadow said.

"Well we can't consider them dead yet, for now they're MIA or AWOL, whatever you wanna call it", Rouge said.

"Ok", Tails said.

"Until then you can work for G.U.N., I'm sure the commander wouldn't mind you joining us, especially considering who you are", Rouge said.

"More robots coming", Omega said looking out the window of the van.

"I got it", Shadow said.

He grabbed a machine gun and shot out the window drive-by style.

Omega helped put by also shooting the robots from out the window.

"Tails do you know how to use a gun?" Shadow asked.

"On a place yes", Tails said.

"Better learn now", Shadow said and tossed Tails a gun.

"Welcome to the real world kid", Rouge said.

Tails shrugged and aimed his gun out the window and shot.


	2. New members and growing interests

The group arrived at G

The group arrived at G.U.N. HQ and confronted the G.U.N. Commander.

"Status report agent Rouge", the Commander said.

"Eggman has destroyed most of the city and has taken out the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix", Rouge said.

"What? Damn, no survivors?" the commander asked.

"Well they're all missing, except for Miles Prower, AKA Tails", Rouge said.

"I see, I remember him, he was known for saving Station Square once, and the time we hunted him down along with Sonic after believing he had something to do with robbing a back and destroying police cars", Commander said.

Shadow turned away, embarrassed a little.

"We were wondering if he can be part of our team until we find his friends and family, hey speaking of which, where are your parents?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, I went in Station Square to look for them and that's when Eggman attacked, then Sonic and Knuckles came, soon followed by the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix", Tails said.

"Ok, I see, well commander?" Rouge asked.

"Ok, 5 to a team sounds pretty decent", Commander said.

"Five? There's 4 of us now", Shadow said.

"Well I was gonna give you a new recruit anyway, so Tails is basically a bonus", Commander said.

"Well, who's the 5th recruit?" Rouge asked.

A blonde woman in a blue skin tight suit appeared.

"Say hello to Samus Aran, the woman who was involved with the Metroid incidents", Commander said.

"Hello", Samus said.

"Weren't you part of the Brawl Tournament with Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yes, you must be Tails, he told me a lot about you, you are as cute as he says", Samus said, rubbing Tails' ears, much to his pleasure.

Rouge seemed displeased by this news.

"Um Commander, is this really necessary? Why did you give us a 5th recruit?" Rouge asked.

"We need all the help we can get to stop Robotnik, Samus is the newest member of your team", Commander said.

"What traits does she possess?" Omega asked.

"She is skilled at Martial Arts, she has trained hard since she was a young girl and is very athletic and has a lot of agility, she also possesses a battle suit that is very powerful", Commander said.

"Interesting", Omega said.

"Well then, Samus will join us, as will Tails, he just needs to sign himself to G.U.N." Shadow said.

"Have the papers right here", Commander said.

Tails signed the papers, making him part of Team Dark.

They decided to head to Club Rouge, the group's hang out point.

"So we're staying here?" Samus asked.

"Is there a problem?" Rouge asked, a bit annoyed.

"No, it's good", Samus said.

Tails has been looking at Shadow, which he started to notice.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"I never properly thanked you for saving me", Tails said.

"Hey, I was running through the city, you happened to be in the way, you were simply lucky", Shadow said.

"Whatever you say Shadow", Tails said, in an almost flirty ton, much to Shadow's discomfort and Tails' own shock.

'Did he just flirt with me?' Shadow thought.

'Did I just flirt with him?' Tails thought.

'Did Tails just flirt with Shadow?' Rouge thought after seeing the two talk.

Shadow saw Rouge and did a lip-zip motion to her and she nodded.

Shadow went to the living room and sat down and turned the T.V. to watch Monday Night RAW.

"It's probably my imagination, I don't think Tails is the gay type, then again he seems wimpy at times, but also a strong motherfucker", Shadow said.

Tails is looking at the mirror in a separate room.

"I can't believe I talked to him in a tone like that, now he probably thinks I'm gay, but am I?" Tails asked himself.

Rouge saw Tails talking to the mirror.

"Um Tails?" Rouge said.

Tails turned to her.

"Hi Rouge", Tails said.

She approached Tails.

"So I guess you're pretty shocked at your actions", Rouge said.

Tails' eyes widened.

"You saw that?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I did", Rouge said.

Tails lowered his head.

"Tails, just to let you know, there's nothing wrong with being…you know", Rouge said.

"What gay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, it's no different than loving a girl", Rouge said.

Tails looked at the mirror.

"It's your choice Tails, you can love whoever, remember don't ever let anyone bring you down because of this", Rouge said.

Tails nodded his head.

Rouge left the room and looked back.

"It would be so hot to see them lock lips", Rouge said smiling devilishly.

Tails looked in the mirror once more.

"I guess it may be true, I may be in love with Shadow, but I have to know for sure, otherwise I'll make a fool out of myself, and this could end in a broken heart.

Tails then went to his bed and looked up.

"Something about me will change, but what?" Tails said.

Tails shook it off and decided to get some rest.


	3. Shooting Range Talk, confession

Tails woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen

Tails woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Rouge", Tails said.

"Morning Tails, I made you some French Toast and bacon", Rouge said.

"That's nice of you, thanks…hey is it poisonous?" Tails asked.

"Lol, no Tails, why would you think that?" Rouge asked.

"Well we were never the closest of friends so I don't know why you were being nice to me", Tails said.

"Since you're a member of our team, it's the least I can do for a fellow teammate", Rouge said.

"Oh, thanks", Tails said.

Meanwhile, in the built in shooting range, Omega, Samus and Shadow were practicing gunfire.

Shadow was firing rather annoyed and growling after each gunshot.

"Something bothering you Shadow?" Samus asked.

"No, I'm just a bit confused right now", Shadow said.

"Confused?" Samus asked.

"Has someone ever flirted with you before?" Shadow asked.

"A lot Shadow, recently it was a guy named Solid Snake", Samus said.

"Ok then, has a _girl_ ever flirted with you?" Shadow asked.

"A girl? No not really, though I thought Zelda did but I think it was my imagination", Samus said.

"Well when you thought, how did it make you feel?" Shadow asked.

"A bit weird, but it's that person's lifestyle", Samus said.

"I see", Shadow said.

"Does it have anything to do with Tails?" Samus asked.

Shadow's eyes popped open.

"How did you-", Shadow got interrupted.

"I saw the way he looked at you", Samus said.

"You think he has a thing for me?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe, I know that look, but I'm not too sure", Samus said.

"I always thought he was probably gay, but only for stupid reasons, never thought he would fall for me though", Shadow said.

"He's coming", Omega said.

Tails and Rouge came in the shooting range.

"Mind if we joined in?" Rouge asked.

"Ok, grab a gun", Shadow said.

Rouge shot next to Omega and Tails shot next to Shadow, much to his discomfort.

"What?" Tails asked, noticing his discomfort.

"Nothing", Shadow said.

Tails shot at the target, and did a good job.

"Wow, he's good", Samus said.

Tails shot the target and looked a bit angry.

"Hey you're not mad at me are you?" Shadow asked.

"No, I'm pretending that target is Eggman", Tails said.

"Wow, I guess you really hate Eggman", Samus said.

"Eggman must be destroyed, Miles Prower understands that fully", Omega said.

"You can call me Tails Omega", Tails said, shooting the target more.

"Relax Tails, we'll get Eggman", Shadow said.

"Yeah, I'll get Eggman, for putting (shoot) me (shoot) through (shoot) such (shoot) HELL! (Tosses gun at the target)", Tails said, then stomped out of there.

"Poor Tails", Rouge said.

Omega sent a missile at his target.

"Me and Tails share the same hatred for Eggman", Omega said.

Shadow looked on as Tails left, and then Rouge went to Shadow.

"You should go talk to him", Rouge said.

"Why me?" Shadow asked.

"He seems emotionally upset and he thinks he loves you, maybe you can help out his emotions", Rouge said.

"(Sighs) Fine", Shadow said and went to talk to Tails who was jugging down a glass of water.

"I see you're annoyed", Shadow said.

"Yeah, stupid Eggman, I guess I acted out of character", Tails said.

"Understandable, you do seem to have many problems in your life, especially regarding your emotions", Shadow said.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Tails, I know you've been eyeing me, and I know you talked to me in a flirty tone, is there something you wanna tell me?" Shadow asked.

Tails blushed. "No", he said.

Shadow looked in his eyes.

"I know you're lying", Shadow said.

"I don't wanna talk about it Shadow", Tails said.

"I'm not gonna judge you by your lifestyle Tails, you can trust me", Shadow said.

"But…" Tails said.

"Tails, just tell me, if you don't, we'll feel awkward forever", Shadow said.

Tails felt really awkward now, but he had to confess it sooner or later.

"I think I like you Shadow, but I'm not sure, these feelings may not be real", Tails said.

"Really? So you're not even sure", Shadow said.

"Yes, basically", Tails said.

"We'll have to do a test to find out then", Shadow said.

Shadow pulled Tails in for a kiss, a passionate one that Tails fell into and accepted.

The two then stood there locked in a kiss that lasted awhile.

Rouge, Omega and Samus watched from a distance.

"I knew that was gonna happen sooner or later", Rouge said.

"Wow, they actually went for it", Samus said.

"Interesting love between two males", Omega said.

"I wonder how long Tails had those feelings, imagine wondering that for a long time", Samus said.

"Hey I understand, I sometimes wonder, I always found Sally Acorn attractive", Rouge said.

"The princess?" Omega asked.

"Yes, she has a sweet ass", Rouge said.

Shadow got a phone call and broke the kiss.

"Shadow, we got a location", the Commander said over the phone.


	4. Looking for Eggman

Shadow listened in on the phone

Shadow listened in on the phone.

"Ok, got it, thanks", Shadow said.

He hung up.

"Well?" Tails asked.

"They have a lead on where Eggman is", Shadow said.

"Any word on Sonic?" Tails asked.

"No, not yet", Shadow said.

Tails looked down all sad.

"Look we'll find him, I guarantee it", Shadow said.

Tails looked at Shadow and cheered up.

"Thanks, damn that Eggman, I swear if he killed Sonic, I'll kill Eggman myself, with my bare hands", Tails said a bit cold.

"Wow, you seem to be a bit more aggressive, AFTER you came out the closet, when you were straight you were a wimp", Shadow said.

Tails chuckled.

"It's like that for two reasons, one, I felt helpless during those missile attacks, I don't like to feel helpless, if you weren't there, I know that I would have been dead or missing like Sonic, and two, since you're my lover, I need to bump up my game, otherwise I'll be your bitch, and no offense, but I don't wanna be anyone's bitch, even though you're strong and sexy enough to be the man of this relationship", Tails said, and kissed Shadow once and walked off.

Rouge, Omega and Samus were shocked at what they saw.

"Wow, Tails has really matured", Rouge said.

"If this is true he will be a better teammate", Omega said.

Shadow went to the group.

"So, how did you like his speech? It looks like it left you speechless", Rouge said.

"Never mind, we need to hunt down Robotnik, the commander gave us some leads, we need to head out and stop him", Shadow said.

"We gotta be sure to stop him good, we don't want a repeat of Station Square", Rouge said.

"His Death Egg was destroyed, we have little chances of that repeating", Omega said.

"Could he have made another machine?" Samus asked.

Maybe, anyway everyone suit up", Shadow said.

Everyone went to separate rooms.

Shadow grabbed a machine-gun and laced up his air shoes.

Rouge strapped on some weapons.

Omega powered up on his guns.

Samus entered her battle suit.

Tails had a belt that had two Nines, a knife and some explosives.

When he appeared before everyone they seemed kinda shocked.

"I don't have my plane, so I'm settling for this", Tails said.

"Oh, ok", Rouge said.

They started walking out.

Shadow looked at Tails and liked his belt and more in the back.

"Nice ass", Shadow said.

Tails chuckled.

"Nice boner", Tails said, noticing Shadow's pouch getting bigger.

"Oh shit", Shadow said and held it in.

"Don't worry, when we get back you can stick it where you wanna stick it", Tails said, shaking his ass a bit in a flirty way.

Shadow got another erection and pressed it back in.

"I gotta get pants", Shadow said and went back for some pants.

The group arrived in San Francisco

"This is where he was spotted", Rouge said.

"We need a way to drive him out", Samus said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Tails asked.

They were shot at by robots but they dodged.

"Take down the robots I guess", Rouge said.

"Yeah that will piss him off good", Shadow said.

"Must eradicate all of Eggman's robots", Omega said.

He started shooting his machine-guns and destroyed five of Eggman's robots.

Some flyer bots arrived.

"I got it", Samus said.

She went out some laser blasts and took down the 3 flyers.

A big giant Eggman robot appeared wit a shield.

Shadow did a spin dash attack on the legs and made the robot trip and fall, and then he destroyed the head.

Some more sentry sword robots came with jousting swords but Rouge jumped and then did a spinning leg attack and destroyed one robot and then kicked off the other robot.

A jellyfish like robot arrived so Tails decided to jump and kick the robot then whack the robot with his tails until its destruction.

"Is that all?" Shadow asked.

An army of 100 robots came.

"Holy shit!" Shadow said.

"Let's move", Tails said.

Omega sent a few missiles and destroyed part of the crusade of robots.

Shadow, Rouge and Tails shot down a few of the robots and destroyed them.

Samus sent her Zero Laser and destroyed a large percentage of the robots but lost her suit in the process.

"Dammit", Samus said.

Tails saw a missile behind the group.

"Everyone might wanna clear out", Tails said.

Everyone saw Tails go for the missile.

Tails fired the missile and all those robots were destroyed and everything was in smoke.

"Well, that takes care of that", Shadow said.

A robot jumped out but it was kicked away by Samus.

"That was closer", Samus said.

Eggman arrived in the area.

"Looking for me?" Eggman asked.

Everyone glared at Eggman, readying a showdown.


	5. Return and Sex

"What do we have here

"What do we have here? We have my grandfather's creation", Eggman said.

Shadow glared at Eggman.

"We have an E-series robot that betrayed me", Eggman said.

Omega shook his fist at Eggman at Eggman.

"We have a bat girl that has an addiction for jewels", Eggman said.

Rouge gave an annoyed look.

"We have some sort of dumb blonde", Eggman said.

Samus squeezed her hand tight.

"And we have our little Tails", Eggman said.

Tails growled at Eggman.

"Well it's time to kill you 5", Eggman said.

He started sending missiles at them but Omega shot them all down.

Shadow homed in and whacked Eggman's machine and Samus chucked a bomb at it and damaged it a bit.

Omega blasted the machine with mini bombs and Rouge kicked it.

Tails flew over and whacked the Machine.

"You little pests", Eggman said and sent more missiles at them, then dropped a few bombs but everyone ran off and got out of the way of the explosives.

All five of them whacked Eggman's machine hard and destroyed it and he fell out and was vulnerable.

"Uh-oh", Eggman said.

Shadow gave a sadistic smile.

"Now we got you", Shadow said.

Tails did the same thing.

"You have a lot of explaining to do", Tails said.

"Now get away from me", Eggman said.

"It's your fault the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are either dead or missing", Rouge said.

"Oh that? That was an emergency function from my Death Egg, your friends were at the wrong place at the wrong time", Eggman said.

Tails punched the ground and it cracked.

"WRONG PLACE!? WRONG TIME!?" Tails shouted.

Tails approached Eggman.

"You're gonna pay for this", Tails said, approaching Eggman with a gun.

Then a flying robot came and shot at Tails but Shadow saw this and moved him out the way, and a big robot came and got Eggman and he aimed weapons at the group.

"Time to die", Eggman said.

Then the machine got whacked a few times by a speedy object.

"What's this?" Eggman asked.

The speedy thing was Sonic.

"Missed me?" Sonic asked.

Eggman growled and left.

"We thought you were…" Shadow said.

"Long story, let's head to G.U.N." Sonic said.

At G.U.N. HQ Sonic was talking to the Commander.

"If you were wondering where we were, we survived the attacks on Station Square but since Eggman thought we were dead, we dug up info about where his base is, and managed to get a location, we need to get to Emerald City ASAP", Sonic said.

"Fine, tomorrow we find Eggman, where's the others?" Commander asked.

"At knothole, getting ready", Sonic said.

Shadow looked on.

"Cant' believe he's alive, guess you wanna join him Tails", Shadow said.

"Not yet, you did save my life again, you need a reward, be at my room later today and I'll have something for you", Tails said and walked off, leaving Shadow curious.

Later on Shadow arrived in Tails' room and saw Tails on all fours, exposing his ass and dangling member, giving Shadow an erection.

"You can let it out, it belongs somewhere else, I know I said I would act tough but tonight I'll be your bitch", Tails said, shaking his ass.

Shadow stuck his member deep within Tails' ass, getting a pleasurable moan from Tails.

He then jerked into Tails' ass in a slow pace but Tails told him to go faster. Shadow sped up the intercourse and Tails laid his head on the floor and Shadow humped faster and Tails started to sweat.

Shadow started to feel a spring in his stomach and it pushed to the point where Shadow came in Tails' ass.

Tails collapsed and fell on his back.

Shadow then took Tails' member and stuck it up his anus and then bounced on it, jerking Tails up and down.

Tails moaned as Shadow pleasured him in this glorious way and Shadow sped up the process getting pleasure grunts from Tails. Shadow blew some air out in exhaustion.

"Oh God, I'm…I'm…" Tails was saying, and then came in Shadow's ass.

"Now it's sticky, but I don't care", Shadow said.

Shadow cleaned off Tails' member and put his mouth over it and started sucking, giving Tails a great shock.

Shadow licked around there slowly and sensually and got his tongue all over Tails' member, with a lot of saliva drenching Tails' member, making Tails happy and tear out from the pleasure. Shadow continued licking and sucking until he sucked out more of Tails' cum.

Tails panted and sat up and Shadow stood against the wall with his Wang sticking out.

"You're turn", Shadow said.

Tails crawled over to Shadow and then put his mouth over Shadow's member and bopped his head back and forth really fast, giving Shadow some pleasure from the blow-job. Tails licked the bottom of the member from bottom to the tip and put his mouth over it again and moved really fast, jerking Shadow's member up to the point of Shadow Cumming in Tails' mouth.

Shadow panted and then went to the bed along with Tails and they lay next to each other and they shared a passionate kiss, then Tails got on Shadow and rubbed their members together and moved really fast, giving more pleasure to both men and moved fast as he could and Shadow rubbed Tails' ass and they shared a final Cumming before a pass out.

Meanwhile, Rouge had Sally in her room and was giving Sally a blowjob.

"Oh, uh, Rouge, this feels awkward", Sally said.

"It will be better", Rouge said and sensually licked Sally's vagina.


	6. End attack on Eggman

Shadow woke up with Tails next to him the next day, who was also awake

Shadow woke up with Tails next to him the next day, who was also awake.

"Enjoy your sleep?" Tails asked.

"Yeah", Shadow said.

"What about what came before it?" Shadow asked.

"That was good too", Shadow said.

"Yeah, I told you I would pleasure you", Tails said.

"Yes, you're valuable in the field and on bed", Shadow said.

"Yeah good one, well anyway we gotta go face Eggman", Tails said.

"Yeah, revenge", Shadow said.

"Let's go get Rouge", Shadow said.

They went into Rouge's room and saw her in bed with Sally.

"What the fuck?" Tails said.

"She actually did it", Shadow said.

Rouge got up.

"What, you can fuck Tails but I can't fuck Sally?" Rouge asked.

"She's got a point", Tails said.

Sally fingered Rouge in her sleep, causing a gasp.

"Oh wow, that's great Sally", Rouge said.

"We'll leave you two alone", Tails said.

"Look Rouge, you don't have time to mess around with Sally", Shadow said.

"Oh right, hunting for Eggman, let's go", Tails said.

Soon all of G.U.N., Samus in her suit and Sonic Heroes were at the designated area and they followed the sewers and Sonic led them to Eggman's base.

"There it is, we must attack", the Commander said.

"We'll show that Eggman what happens when you mess with G.U.N., the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix", Sonic said.

"Right, let's go", Knuckles said.

The group charged in and attacked all the Eggman robots they saw.

"What's this?" Eggman asked.

He saw everyone destroying his robots.

During all this, Sonic, Tails, Samus and Shadow managed to get in the base.

"Ok, we gotta find Eggman", Sonic said.

Some lasers arrived and shot at the group.

Sonic and Shadow sped through and Samus used her agility to dodge the lasers with flips and cartwheels.

Tails zigzagged through the area but got hit in the shoulder.

"Tails!" Shadow said and got Tails out of there.

"You ok Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound", Tails said.

"Let's move in", Samus said.

They entered a room that had a plethora of E-2000s.

"These were the E-2000s from before, these are the ones Omega hates", Shadow said.

"He hates all of Eggman's robots", Sonic said.

"Yeah but mostly these, they were designed to succeed the original E-series", Shadow said.

"Well we killed them before", Sonic said.

The robots aimed their lasers and blasted but all four dodged out the way, and Samus fired one strong laser that put a hole through a whole row of those robots and destroyed them.

Sonic did a spin dash attack through the others on one side while Shadow did the other and the last robot in the middle jumped out the way.

Tails flew to attack the robots but he got blasted back to the wall and busted his head open.

"Oh no", Sonic said.

Shadow shot the robot in blind rage.

"Damn robot", Shadow said.

"Upset there Shadow?" Eggman asked.

He arrived in the area with a laser gun.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up without any type of robot to protect you", Shadow said.

"Why do that? I have you right where I want you, and given that recent blast, her suit (Samus) does not seem so strong to withstand the laser", Eggman said.

Shadow grabbed his gun.

"You wanna bet on that?" Shadow asked.

Eggman and Shadow had their guns aimed at each other.

Sonic was helping out Tails and Samus was watching the two.

Shadow sweated a bit and Eggman smiled.

"DRAW!" Eggman said and both men fired.

The two stood there for a brief second and shadow saw that he had been hit, and Eggman smiled.

Shadow fell to his knees.

"I win", Eggman said.

"Not exactly Eggman", Samus said.

Eggman saw that he was also hit and he fell down.

"Game over Eggman", Shadow said.

G.U.N. came in and they got Shadow and Tails out of there to the Paramedics and arrested the wounded Eggman.

Shadow was with Tails.

"We got him", Shadow said.

"Not dead though", Tails said.

"Good enough, a win's a win, though we were fucked up a bit in battle", Shadow said.

"Yeah we were", Tails said.

"But I'm glad you're ok", Shadow said.

"Same for you", Tails said.

Both kissed each other, and were spotted by Sonic.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked.

"We have some explaining to do right?" Tails asked.

"Yes", Sonic said.

They talked to him a bit, and Tails decided in the end to stay with Team Dark.

Tails worked side-by-side with them, helping them in the field.

And every night he would deal with Shadow in bed.

"Life, is good", Tails concluded, ending the adventure.


End file.
